There is a growing demand for mobile computing devices, such as tablet computers and cellular telephones. Often, a user would prefer to carry such mobile computing devices without carrying larger devices, such as laptop computers. In some scenarios, a user may use a mobile device in tandem with other devices, such as laptop and/or desktop computers. However, these mobile computing devices are typically not configured with the same applications as a desktop or laptop computer. Therefore, certain resources that may otherwise be manipulated using a desktop or laptop computer may be unavailable to mobile computing devices.